Stardust
by swiftie1321
Summary: (AU) To win the heart of her beloved, a young woman named Emma ventures into the realm of fairies to retrieve a fallen star. What Emma finds, however, is not a chunk of space rock, but a woman named Regina. Regina is in great danger, for the king's sons need her powers to secure the throne, and an evil witch wants to use her to achieve eternal youth and beauty. SwanQueen endgame!


**Hi guys! Here's another story, don't worry i haven't abandoned my other stories!**

**Well the story here is a bit different, whoever saw the great movie 'Stardust' this is an OUAT version of it and that's why there are a few changes of the OUAT characters.**

**First of all, Lily isn't Maleficent daughter here.**

**Second of all, some characters are from the movie itself and has nothing to do with OUAT.**

**third of all, i think this is it for now if i'll have another note i'll write you in the next chapter.**

**As usual, I don't own OUAT nor Stardust but the idea was mine ;).**

**Please comment it helps me to hear what you guys thinking about my writing...**

**One final thing: This is a SwanQueen story for sure ;) Enjoy... and comment.**

***Seriously i read that lol...**

* * *

_A__ philosopher once asked,_ _"Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at them Pointless, really- Do the stars gaze back? Now, that's a question- But I'm getting ahead of myself- _Our story really begins here,

_150 years ago at the Royal Academy of Science in London, England, where a letter arrived, containing a very strange inquiry- It had come from a country boy and the scientist who read it thought it might be a practical joke of some kind- But he duly wrote a reply politely explaining that the query was nonsense- And posted it to the boy who lived in a village called Wall, so named, the boy had said, for the wall that ran alongside it- A wall that, according to local folklore, hid an extraordinary secret-_

**At the wall between village and the field.**

a young man was making his way towards the hole in the wall although he knew the keeper – Granny won't allow his to pass but the will to find out what's behind the wall was bigger. David never had the chance to see the world that there is out of his village and he was ready to find out.

"I'm charged with guarding the portal to another world. And you're asking me to just let you through?" Granny yelled at David.

"Yes." David replied obviously. "Because, let's be honest, it's a field. Look, do you see another world out there? No. You see a field. Do you see anything nonhuman? No. And you know why? Because it's a field!"

"Hundreds of years, this wall's been here." Granny explained. " Hundreds of years, this gap's been under 24-hour guard."

"Well..." David tried to interrupt.

"One more word, and I'll have you up in front of the village council!" Granny warned.

"Well, that sounds rather final." David said and looked down.

"Yeah." Granny agreed.

"Better just go home, then, I suppose." David mumbled and turn around towards the village.

"Right, then. Night, David. Give my best to your father." Granny said and turned away from David who kept walking towards the village. As Granny turned her back against him, David turned around quickly and run towards the hole in the wall.

"Stop! Stop!" Granny tried to catch him but David was young and fast and he succeeded to move to the other side of the wall. Disappearing into the young night.

After a while of running into the woods, David came upon a new village. He came in and was surprised to see a very strange market going on. He looked around, there were miniature - two headed elephants, a jar full of white little balls that suddenly they all turned around and he was shocked to find they were eyes. He wandered around a little more and then he saw her. A beautiful brunette in deep and light blue gown. She looked at him with curiosity and he smiled at her, she smiled back. David approached her and saw her stall was selling flowers before he could reach her a woman step in his way next to the stall.

"I don't deal with time-wasters." The woman spat out at him. She turned to the girl and said "Get over here and tend this stall. I'm off to The White Prince for a pint." With that she left.

The brunette came near the stall and put her hands on her waist. "See anything you like?"

"Definitely." David smiled and the girl chuckled. David then realized what he said and mumbled awkwardly "I mean, what I meant was these ones, the blue ones. How much are they?" He indicated to the blue flowers.

"They might be the color of your hair." The woman answered. "Or they might be all of your memories before you were three. I can check if you like." She offered.

"Anyway, you shouldn't buy the bluebells. Buy this one instead." She brought him a beautiful white flower. "Snowdrop. it'll bring you luck."

"But what does that cost?" David asked smirking.

"This one costs a kiss." The woman answered with a smile. She put the Snowdrop in the pocket on his jacket and leaned towards him. She tapped on her cheek with her finger, guiding him and when he leaned towards her she pulled him to passionate kiss on the lips then she pulled away. Stunned, David opened his eyes and looked at the brunette's green ones.

"Is she gone?" she asked and looked to her left. He looked too and then returned his gaze to her. "Follow me." she reach a hand for him to take and he did. David followed the brunette who was walking towards the yellow trailer that was behind her. Then he saw a silver chain that was tie to her leg and he stopped walking. David looked at her questioningly. She felt the chain when he picked it up from the ground to take a closer look on it and she saw him standing, she also saw the question in his eyes.

"I'm a princess, tricked into being a witch's slave. Will you liberate me?" she asked him. Instead of answering he pulled out a knife and cut the chain. Only to find out it magically reconnected. He looks at the woman in wonder.

"It's an enchanted chain. I'II only be free when she dies. Sorry" She explained and apologized.

"Well, if I can't liberate you, what do you want of me?" David asked but she didn't answer him she just pointed him to follow her inside the trailer with smirk, he smiled knowingly and she closed the doors behind them.

_So, the scientist was wrong- The wall had successfully done its job of hiding the magical kingdom of White- The young man returned that night to his home in England, hoping that his adventure would soon be forgotten- But nine months later, he received an unexpected souvenir-_

It was in the middle of the night. Granny knocked on David's door with a basket in her hand. "This was left at the wall for you. It says here her name is Emma."

David looked down to the basket and saw a beautiful baby he took the basket from Granny wordlessly. Granny turned around and David closed the door.

**18 years later…**

"Emma? Don't forget the flowers." David called from upstairs.

"Yes. I've got them. Thank you, Dad." Emma shouted as she left the house and closed the door behind her.

_Eighteen years passed, and the baby Emma grew up knowing nothing of her unconventional heritage- But never mind how the infant became a girl- This is the story of how Emma Swan becomes a woman, a much greater challenge altogether- For to achieve it, she must win the heart of her one true love-_

Inside a quite large cottage three girls were waiting for Lily's suitor.

"I think it's him!"

"It's him!"

"Neal?" Aurora asked. Lily looked out of the window looking out to the dark street.

"No. it's her. Emma"

"Oh."

"Did I leave something at the shop?" Lily asked Emma from the window. Emma was standing in the street. She looked up to Lily who was at the window looking down at her.

"No. I just thought I could bring..." Emma began to explain but a sword turned to her way. In the corner of her eye she saw Neal Cassidy standing with much larger flowers bouquet than hers.

"Emma Swan, shop girl by day, peeping Tom by night. Is there no end to your charms?" Neal cut her flowers from her hand with his sword. And they dropped to the ground.

"Neal" Lily called from the window above them. "there's no need to be like that. Be nice to the poor girl."

"Were those for Lily?" Neal looked at Emma's ruined flowers that were lying on the ground. Emma picked up large stick and Emma and Neal started to fight one another until Neal knocked Emma to the ground with his sword.

"You were always useless at fencing in school, Emma. In fact, I'm having trouble remembering if there was anything you were good at."

"Neal, that's enough." Lily called from the window.

"Are you all right?" Lily asked Emma who start to stand up from the ground. Neal left towards the house's entrance.

"Yeah. Yeah, fine." Emma mumbled. The girls laughed and backed into the room closing the window in Emma's face. Emma looked around defeated. Was Lily really worth it?

**Next morning…**

David was sitting at the dining table eating when Emma walked downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Want some breakfast?" David asked his daughter.

"No, I'm really late for work" Emma rushed and took her coat.

"Are you all right?" David asked.

"Yeah. Fine. Why?" Emma smiled at her father.

"Oh, I don't know. Last night, how'd it go?" David asked.

"Oh, really good. Really, really good." Emma lied out of embarrassment. She went out of the house and closed the door behind her. She hurried to the shop where she was working. Her boss was Mr. Geppetto. A few hours later she noticed Lily who came to the store.

"Hello Emma." Lily tried to get Emma's attention.

"Lily" Emma acknowledged the girl's presence.

"Pound of sugar, please." Lily didn't care about the older lady who was standing at the line.

"Yes" Emma brought her the sugar.

"Let's see, a bag of flour, a dozen eggs." Lily continued with her list. "Oh, look, I'm sorry about last night. Neal was really rude." Lily talked while Emma brought the groceries. I also need a sack of potatoes and some chocolate, please"

"May I perhaps see you tonight?" Emma asked after she brought everything on Lily's list.

"No, but you may walk me home." Lily replied.

"Now?" and Lily nodded. " Yes. Yes, I can." Emma picked up all of the groceries and walked after Lily.

**Later that day...**

Emma was in the kitchen at her home and practiced against the mirror how to tell her father she lost her job at the grocery store. She herself still didn't quite believe what happened.

"Father, I lost my job." Not good enough she thought. "Father, I don't… I lost my job. I'm sorry." Not this one either. She started again. "Father…"

"You lost your job." She turned around and saw to her surprise her father was behind her. "Yes so I've heard."

"Father, I'm sorry. I…" Emma tried to explain. "Maybe Mr. Geppetto was right. Maybe I am deluding myself. I'm not good enough for Lily."

"He said that? That's poppycock." David walked farther into the room and Emma turned to sit at the kitchen table.

"You really want to know how it went last night?" Emma asked seriously.

"Yeah" David sat at the kitchen table too.

"Not good. Come on. I'm wasting my time. I'm not like Neal." Emma looked aside.

"Emma, I can tell you that every man or woman I ever envied when I was a boy has led an unremarkable life." Emma looked back to her father. "So you don't fit with the popular crowd. Now, I take that as a very good omen."

**That night…**

"Emma, I clearly said…" Lily looked down at Emma from the window.

"I know. You told me not to come." Emma sighed. "I have something for you. A surprise." Lily sighed, turned around and closed the window. "No..." Emma called after her but Lily couldn't hear her anymore. Emma gave up and started to walk back home. She looked behind her shoulder for one last glance and resume her walk. But then Lily came out of her house and walked next to her combining their hands together.

"It's not my birthday for another week, you know." Lily said with a smile and Emma smiled back at her, satisfied. Emma took Lily to the surprise she made for her at the edge of the village. A romantic picnic with candle lights surrounding them.

"-I've never had champagne before." Lily chuckled and held her glass for Emma to pour the champagne into it.

"-Yeah, me, neither." Emma smiled.

"My God! This is delicious! How did... Well, how does a shop girl afford all of this?" Lily questioned with curiosity.

"I'm not a shop girl." Emma decline.

"God! I heard. I'm sorry. What are you going to do now?" Lily heart that Emma got fired and was a little concerned.

"No. I mean, I'm not a shop girl. I was just working in a shop. And now I'm not. Now I'm free to live my life as I wish." Emma explained to her.

"This must have been all your savings." Lily pointed out.

"So? I can make more. That's the beauty of it. I never intended to stay in Wall, Lily. There's a big world out there, I'm gonna make my fortune." Emma said excitedly.

"Now you sound just like Neal. He's quite a traveler. Do you know he's going all the way to Ipswich just to buy me a ring?"

"Ipswich? Lily, I'm talking about London or Paris or... A ring? Why is he... What kind of a ring?"

"The wedding is he's planning to propose to me on my birthday." Lily said as it was obvious.

"He's going to... And you're gonna say yes." Emma realized.

"I can't exactly say no after he's gone all the way to Ipswich."

"'All the way to Ipswich'? Lily, for your hand in marriage, I'd cross oceans or continents." Emma exhaled passionately

"Really?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Lily, for your hand in marriage, I would go to the gold fields of San Francisco and bring you back your weight in gold." Lily chuckled and drunk from her champagne. "I would. I'd go to Africa and bring you back a diamond as big as your fist. Or I'd go to the Arctic and I'd slaughter a polar bear and bring you back its head."

"A polar bear's head?" Lily looked disgusted at Emma. "You're funny, Emma. People like you and people like me, we're just not..." she couldn't finish the sentence because she saw Emma's hurt face. "I should be going. It's really late." Lily started to stand up but Emma stopped her.

"Well, hold on, then. Let's at least finish the champagne." Emma offered.

"Okay." Lily agreed.

_Had Emma known then how the stars watched Earth, she'd have shuddered at the very thought of an audience to her humiliation- But, fortunately for her nearly every star in the sky was at that moment looking in earnest at the land on the other side of the wall, where the King of all White lay on his deathbed, which was a coincidence because it was the King's final act that would change the course of Emma's destiny forever-_

**Inside king Leopold of the White kingdom's palace.**

King Leopold was lying awake in his bed. He knew he was about to die so he had to ensure the throne goes to the right hands. Three of his seven sons are already dead and and his youngest child, Snow, was tricked into being a witch's slave many years ago.

"Where is Secundus?" Leopold asked.

"He's on his way, Father." Tertius answered.

"Then we shall wait."

"Sorry I'm late, Father. I came as swiftly as I was able." Secundus said as he walked into the king's chambers. "Septimus. Primus. Tertius." He acknowledged each of his brothers.

"So, to the matter of succession. Of my seven sons, there are four of you today still standing. This is quite a break with tradition. I had 12 brothers."

"And you killed them all for your throne before your father, the King, even felt poorly." Septimus completed knowingly. "We know, Father. You're strong and courageous."

"And cunning. Most importantly, cunning." Leopold reminded him. "Secundus."

"Yes, Father?" The man replied.

"Look through the window. Tell me what you see." Leopold pointed with his head to the huge window on his left side.

"I see the kingdom, Father. The whole of White." Secundus replied.

"And?" Leopold encourage him to continue.

"My kingdom?" The man said with passion yet with question.

"Maybe. Look up." Leopold ordered to him. Than he singled to Septimus. Septimus approached behind Secundus and pushed him out of the window to his death. Leopold laughed and Secundus appeared as a ghost above the king's bed. Each one of the dead brothers appeared as a ghost and now so was Secundus.

"Secundus." The other ghost gritted him.

"Sextus. Quartus. Quintus." Secundus acknowledged his dead – ghost brothers. And didn't quite understand what happening "You're alive. You're..."

"Stuck like this till the new king or queen are crowned." Sextus completed him.

"I was that close." Secundus sighed.

"Well, at least you haven't lost your looks." Quartus mattered.

"Oh, please. You're not annoyed about that whole murder thing, are you? I mean, that was 10 years ago." Secundus replied.

"Yeah. Great deal of good it did you, didn't it, killing me, Secundus? Because now, of course, now you are King of all White. Oh, sorry. Wait. No, you're not. You're dead." Quartus mocked him back.

"Snow? Snow?" Leopold looked around the room looking for his youngest child.

"No, Father, it's me, your son. Tertius." Tertius said and stood close to Leopold.

"Where is your sister, Snow?" Leopold demanded.

"Sorry, Father. Nobody has seen Snow for years now." Primus apologized.

"Septimus?" Leopold called to his son.

"What?" Septimus wondered.

"Tradition dictates the throne must pass to a male heir."

"Exactly, Father. So why would I kill my sister when these cretins are still alive?" Septimus questioned.

"Indeed. Therefore, we shall resolve the situation in a non-traditional manner." Leopold took his ruby diamond necklace and held it so all of his sons could see. The ruby stone turned magically white. Leopold release his hold on the necklace and it began to float in the air. "Only he or she of royal blood can restore the ruby. And the one of you that does so shall be the new King of White." Then he took his last breath and died. The necklace began to float towards the brothers slowly and each one of them wanted to grab it but they all were too afraid that it would fly away so they hesitated. Suddenly the necklace sped and flew away from the open huge window and all the brothers groaned in frustration. The necklace took off to the dark night and flew toward the full of stars sky it made a few orbits in supernatural speed around earth until it hit a star and both the necklace and the star fell back to earth glowing brightly.

**Back in the picnic of Emma and Lily.**

"Oh Emma look! It's a shooting star!" Lily said excitedly as they saw a star falling to earth. "Beautiful."

"More beautiful than a fancy ring from Ipswich?" Emma asked in wonder and Lily looked at her with suspicion. "Lily, for your hand in marriage, I'd cross the wall and I'd bring you back that fallen star." Emma said with passion.

"You can't cross the wall. Nobody crosses the wall. Now you're just being silly." Lily returned her look to the dark sky.

"I'm not being silly. I'd do it. For you, I'd do anything." Emma promised.

"My very own star. It seems we have ourselves an agreement. You have exactly one week or I'm marrying Neal." Lily agreed and they shook they champagne glasses.

**Far away from there, in the three witches' mansion.**

Maleficent watched out from the window as she gasped when she saw the shooting star on its way to fall on earth.

**Back to the fallen star.**

The star was making its way to fall on earth it glowed so brightly it looked like a mini sun. Then the star fell in the woods and made a huge crater part of it was burning with fire. The center of the crater was extremely bright as the light faded it reviled a brunette woman lying on her back. The woman looked right and left with her eyes trying to understand where she was. Still lying, she turned her head to right and saw a golden necklace with a white diamond.

**Back in the three witches' mansion.**

Maleficent ran back into the mansion to wake her sisters up.

"Cruella! Ursula! Wake up. Now!" Maleficent tapped on their bed.

"What is it?" Cruella groaned.

"A star has fallen." Maleficent said excitingly. The two witches gasped happily and hurried up from the bed. The three hurried to their potions cabinet looking for the Babylon candles.

"Where are the Babylon candles?" Maleficent asked frustrated.

"You used the last one, Maleficent, 200 years ago. Do you not recall?" Cruella reminded her.

"Perhaps we can obtain another." Ursula suggested.

"Has your mind become as decrepit as your face, Ursula? You speak as if such things are freely available." Maleficent insulted her.

"I know, sister, I merely thought..." Ursula begun but Maleficent already knew.

"You'd have us hunting for a Babylon candle while some other witch finds our star. Fool. There's no time to waste. If we must retrieve it on foot, then we shall." She decided. "Cruella, we need information."

Cruella took one of the animals they had in the cages and open it stomach. The three witches looked into the wounded, dead animal.

"If these divinations are correct the fallen star lies 100 miles away." Maleficent said after she looked closely inside the animal.

"Four centuries we've waited for this. What hardship a few more days?" Cruella said.

"Which of us shall go, then, to seek it and bring it back?" Ursula asked. They all closed their eyes and tried to pull out from the wounded animal the heart of it. Ursula and Cruella closed their eyes but Maleficent cheated and put out the heart.

"I've his kidney." Ursula said disappointed.

"I've his liver." Cruella said with anger.

"And I've his heart." Maleficent said happy but calm.

"You'll be needing what's left of the last star." Cruella said to her and they pulled an enchanted box. They open it and it was containing the rest of the last star's heart they hunted down.

"There's not much left." Maleficent commented.

"Soon, there'll be plenty for us all." Ursula said with a smirk and her sisters smirked back. Maleficent grabbed what's left from the brightly glowing heart and swallowed it. She went to the mirror and suddenly her body became younger, her hair got fuller and brighter and her skin became without any wrinkles. She torn off her clothes and admired her once again young body while Cruella and Ursula rolled their eyes she blew them a kiss in the air.

**At the wall between village and the field.**

Emma made her way to the hole in the wall only she got stopped by Granny.

"David Swan. Not again." Granny sighed.

"It's Emma, actually." Emma corrected the older woman.

"Oh. You do look a bit like your father. And I suppose you intend to cross the wall as well, do you? Well, you can forget it. Go home." Granny took her stick and pointed at Emma with it.

"Cross the wall as well as who?" Emma wondered out loud.

"No one. Nobody. Nobody crosses the wall. You know that! Everybody knows that!" Granny replied quickly. Too quickly.

"Yeah... No, no, I know. I understand. Nobody. Well, I better just head for the old homestead, then."

"Yeah. Right, then. Night, Emma." Granny greeted her.

"Good night." Emma turned around to go back home and started to walk away.

"Give my best to your father."

Then Emma run back to the hole but Granny was surprisingly quick and caught her on time she even punched her with the stick and made her to go back home. ."Off you go." Granny said angrily.

**Next day, David and Emma's house.**

"I thought I heard you come in. Hey, what happened? Are you hurt?" David spotted Emma pressing a material on her eye.

"No, I'm fine." Emma reassured her father.

"That Neal again?" David asked angrily.

"No. Actually, it was the guard. The guard at the wall." Emma said with embarrass.

"Emma, she's 97 years old." David sighed.

"Well, that's given her plenty of time to practice, then, hasn't it?" Emma joked but David was serious.

"Why, may I ask, were you trying to cross the wall?" David asked his daughter.

"I might ask you the same thing." David sighed. It was the time to tell Emma the truth about her mother.

**Later on that night… at the crater.**

The brunette slowly pushed herself to a sitting position and looked around. Then she spotted the golden neck lace with the white diamond. She reached a hand for it and grabbed the necklace and She put it around her neck.

**In David and Emma's garret.**

"I have a mother. I mean, I have a mother. She could still be alive." Emma looked excitedly at David.

"Oh, I hope so. I certainly like to think so." David smiled.

"The chain you cut." Emma said pulling out a silver chain. She put it in her pocket. "Just like you said. And... And the glass flower." She held a white little flower in her other hand. "The flower she sold to you." Emma looked happily at her father.

"She told me it would bring me luck." David replied and put the flower inside Emma's pocket.

"Thank you." Emma thanked her father.

"This was also in the basket." David pulled out a rolled letter. "I've never opened it. It's addressed to you."

David handed Emma the letter and she opened it and began to read the letter: "_My dearest Emma, please know that I only ever wanted the best for you. Had my mistress allowed it, I would have kept you in a heartbeat- My dearest wish is that we will meet someday- The fastest way to travel is by candlelight- To use it, think of me and only me- I will think of you every day, for always- Your mother_." Emma smiled she had a mother who was waiting out there for her! She took the candlelight that the letter was rolled around and handed the letter back to her father. "Well, do you... Do you have a light?" Emma asked David and lit up a match he lit the candlelight that was in Emma's hands and suddenly Emma disappeared in a great, bright light.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it ;)**


End file.
